utanoprincesamafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nanami Haruka
|Kanji=七海春歌 |Rōmanji=Nanami Haruka |Spitzname=Haru-chan (von Natsuki) Ha-chan (von Van) |Alter=15 (zu Beginn) 17 (beim Debüt) |Geburtstag=15. September |Sternzeichen=Jungfrau |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haarfarbe=Orange |Augenfarbe=Gelb und leicht grün |Größe=158 cm |Gewicht= |Status=Lebend |Verwandtschaft=ungenannte Eltern (wurden nur erwähnt) Großmutter |Klasse=A Klasse (Anime) Wahl des Spielers (Game) |Instrument=Klavier |Zweig=Komponist |Zimmergenosse=Shibuya Tomochika |Beruf= |Uta no☆Prince-sama♪=Heldin |Amazing Aria=Heldin |Sweet Serenade=Heldin |Repeat=Heldin |Debut=Heldin |All Star=Heldin |MUSIC=Heldin |MUSIC 2=Heldin |Songs=1 |Gruppierungen=ST☆RISH |Game=zu Beginn (Heldin) |Anime=Folge 1 (Staffel 1) |Manga=Kapitel 1 |Synchronsprecher/Japanisch=Sawashiro Miyuki (Anime) |Blutgruppe = 0}}Haruka Nanami (七海春歌'', Nanami Haruka'') ist die Heldin der Geschichte. Sie geht zur Saotome Academy in der Hoffnung eine Komponistin zu werden, um irgendwann ein Lied für ihr Idol Hayato zu schreiben. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Sie hat einen rötlich-orangen geraden Bob, welcher ihr bis kurz übers Kinn reicht. Sie trägt auch einen geraden Pony. Auf der rechten Seite ihres Gesichts hat sie ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr gesteckt. Außerdem hat sie leuchtend gelbe Augen, wobei ihre Pupille leicht grün wirkt. Sie ist kleiner als jedes Mitglied von ST☆RISH. In der ersten Staffel des Animes und in einigen Spielen trägt sie die Schuluniform der Saotome Academy. In der zweiten Staffel und den weiterführenden Spielen trägt sie normale Alltagskleidung, wobei sie sich im Spiel meist grün kleidet. 'Persönlichkeit und Interessen' Sie ist ein schüchternes, freundliches und ehrliches Mädchen und wird auch als eher unruhig, wegen ihrer pessimistischen Persönlichkeit, dargestellt. Daher ist sie sehr selbstbewusst und ein fleißiges Mädchen, mit der Fähigkeit, die Herzen der Menschen zu bewegen. Sie wird von Tsukimiya Ringo und Saotome Shining auch „Göttin der Musik“ genannt, wegen ihrer Kompositionen und ihrer Fähigkeit wundervolle Songs zu kreieren. Sie ist ziemlich naiv und auch irgendwie ein Tollpatsch, jedoch ist sie sehr bemüht bei ihren Aufgaben, um eine große Komponistin zu werden. Übrigens hat sie die seltsame Fähigkeit, sich gerne zu verlaufen. 'Vergangenheit' Als Kind hatte Haruka einen schlechten Gesundheitszustand, daher beschlossen ihre Eltern sie auf dem Land bei ihrer Großmutter leben zu lassen. Dort lernte sie schließlich das Klavierspielen, hatte aber nie wirklich gelernt, Noten zu lesen. Außerdem war sie unglaublich begabt, konnte aber genau wegen ihrer Gesundheit keine spezielle Musikschule besuchen. Später, als sie wieder in die Stadt zurückkehrte, begann sich ihre Gesundheit, wegen der Menge an Menschen und der Umweltverschmutzung, zu verschlechtern. Während sie in einen panischen Zustand war, erschien Hayato auf einem großen Bildschirm, wo er einen seiner Songs sang. Hayatos Song beruhigte Haruka wieder und daher ist es Harukas großes Ziel geworden, für Hayato ein Lied zu schreiben. Daher schrieb sie sich bei der Saotome Academy ein. Plot 'Game' Text folgt noch 'Anime' Text folgt noch 'Manga' Text folgt noch Beziehungen 'Ichinose Tokiya' Hauptartikel: Ichinose Tokiya Als sie sich das erste Mal treffen, glaubt sie, dass Tokiya ihr Idol HAYATO sei. Ihre Euphorie wird aber zerstört, als Tokiya ihr erzählt, dass er nicht HAYATO, sondern sein jüngerer Zwillingsbruder sei. Tokiya schenkt Nanami seit ihrem ersten Treffen sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Nachdem Nanami seine wahre Identität heraus gefunden hatte, distanziert er sich von ihr. Sein Herz wird weicher, als Nanami ihm gesteht, dass sie seine Songs hören möchte. Sehr überrascht realisiert Tokiya, dass er von neuem anfangen kann und sagt, dass er wieder versuchen wird, zu singen. Seit diesem Moment sieht er Nanami in einem vollkommen anderem Licht. 'Otoya Ittoki' Hauptartikel: Otoya Ittoki Sie treffen sich das erste Mal am Tor der Shining Academy am Tag der Prüfungen. Von diesem Tag an ist er sehr nett zu Nanami. Beide bestanden mit einer Bestnote, als sie ein Team bilden und einen Song schreiben mussten. Er ist einer der sechs Jungs, die sie für die Abschlussarbeit auswählten. Später ist er dann ein Mitglied von ST☆RISH. Nanami konnte sich zwischen keinem der sechs entscheiden, da sie Angst hatte, die Gefühle der dann Verbliebenen zu verletzen. Im Spiel wird gesagt, dass Otoya eine gewisse Zeit in sie verliebt war, was allerdings nicht im Anime vorkam. In der zweiten Staffel sagt Otoya, dass er sehr froh ist, am gleichen Ort wie Nanami zu leben, allerdings muss er schnell einsehen, dass er keine romantischen Gefühle für sie haben darf. Während der 5. Folge der zweiten Staffel zeigt sich, dass er sich sehr freut, mit Nanami alleine im Geisterhaus zu sein. Er wird rot, als sie sich erschreckt und seine Hand hält. In der gleichen Folge gesteht Otoya ihr beinahe seine Liebe, allerdings werden die beiden von Cecil's Papiergeist unterbrochen, der von der Decke geschossen kam. Dass Otoya ihr eigentlich was sagen wollte, vergaß Nanami schnell. 'Hijirikawa Masato' Hauptartikel: Hijirikawa Masato Sie treffen sich als erstes im Klassenraum der Klasse A. Später stellt sich aber heraus, dass er sie bereits zuvor im Park zusammen mit ein paar Kindern gesehen hatte, als Nanami gerade mit ihnen sang. Als er sie so singen sah, wollte er unbedingt ein Idol werden. Als Nanami Schwierigkeiten hat, vor der Klasse zu sprechen oder Klavier zu spielen, hilft er ihr nach der Schule, diese Angst zu besiegen. Später ist er einer der sechs Jungs, die Nanami als Partnerin für die Abschlussarbeit angaben. In der zweiten Staffel putzt Masato Nanami's Zimmer, als diese gerade herein kam. Als sie sich begrüßten, fragt sich Masato innerlich, warum er komische Gefühle gegenüber Nanami hat und wünscht sich, dass diese endlich aufhören. Masato wird eine Rolle in einem historischen Film angeboten, wo er einen Samurai spielen soll, der alle arroganten und selbstsüchtigen Personen in einem Dorf besiegt und umbringt. Seine große Liebe macht sich währenddessen Sorgen um ihn und gesteht, dass sie ihn liebt. Allerdings kann der Samurai diese Gefühle nicht erwidern, weil er nicht weiß, wie. Dann wird eine Szene gezeigt, wie sich er und seine große Liebe umarmen. Später nimmt er diese Rolle dann an, um für ST☆RISH für den Uta☆Pri Award zu werben. Die Mitglieder von ST☆RISH bemerken, dass Masato Schwierigkeiten hat, seine Rolle dar zustellen und helfen ihm dabei, sie doch noch zu meistern. Tokiya verkleidet sich dazu als große Liebe des Samurais. Masato spielt seine Rolle perfekt und beeindruckt somit die anderen, bis es zur Umarmungsszene kommt und er diese nicht spielen kann. Am nächsten Morgen besucht Masato das Grab seines Großvaters, wo er dann Inspiration für seine Rolle bekommt. Er erinnert sich an ein Gespräch mit seinem Großvater. Dieser sagt ihm, dass wenn er mit den Leuten zusammen arbeitet, die ihn unterstützen, so könne er immer sein Ziel erreichen. Als er noch einmal versucht, die Umarmungsszene gut zu spielen, scheitert er erneut. Cecil sagt ihm, dass er sich nur vorstellen muss, dass es das Mädchen ist, dass er am meisten liebt, die er umarmt. Masato stellt sich dann vor, dass Nanami und nicht Tokiya den Satz sagt: "Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt..." Peinlich berührt sagt er, dass er dies nicht könne und geht nach draußen für einen Spaziergang. Cecil läuft ihm hinterher und fragt ihn, warum Masato ein Idol geworden ist. Dieser erwidert, dass er es geworden ist, da er inspiriert wurde von dem Mädchen, was er am meisten liebt. Er denkt dabei zurück, wie Nanami im Park mit den Kindern "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" sang. Beim Vorsprechen spielt Masato dann endlich die Rolle perfekt und bekommt die Rolle. Als er wieder zurück beim Anwesen ist, sitzt er unter einem Baum und schaut dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Nanami findet ihn dann und gratuliert ihm zu seiner neuen Rolle. Masato sagt ihr, dass er beim Vorsprechen den Song gesungen hatte, den sie für ihn komponiert hatte und wenn er es nicht für sie gesungen hätte, dann hätte er die Rolle sicherlich nicht bekommen. Als er gerade dabei war, zu gehen, kam Cecil von einem Baum herunter. Er hatte alles belauscht und sagte Masato, dass das Mädchen, das er am meisten liebte, Nanami sein musste. Er sagt ihm auch, dass es verboten für Idols ist, sich zu verlieben. Masato sagt, dass es ihm egal sei, da er bereits mit ihr über die Musik verbunden ist. 'Shinomiya Natsuki' Hauptartikel: Shinomiya Natsuki Natsuki mag Nanami sehr, da sie süß ist und hart arbeitet. Nanami sagte eins, dass sie es liebt, sich zu sonnen, genau wie Natsuki's Hund Elizabeth. In der zweiten Staffel zeigt sich Natsuki sehr glücklich darüber, dass er am selben Ort wie sie leben kann. Während den Tagen an der Saotome Academy ''ist Nanami unglaublich froh darüber, dass sie endlich zu einem Konzert von ihrem Idol HAYATO gehen kann. Die anderen machen sich Sorgen, da sie sich schon des öfteren verlaufen hat, aber sie versicherte ihnen, dass sie okay sei. Die Sorgen bestätigten sich und sie verlief sich in der Stadt. Als sie sich nach Hilfe umsah, traf sie auf einen Mann, der aussah wie Natsuki nur ohne die Brille, auf einer Bank saß und schrieb. Sie fragt ihn um Hilfe, bekommt als Antwort aber nur einen Todesblick. Der vermeintliche Natsuki sagt ihr, sie solle gehen, da sie ihn nervt. Währenddessen kommen zwei Männer an ihnen vorbei. Der versucht seinen Müll in einen Mülleimer zu werden, trifft dabei allerdings nur den Kopf von Natsuki. Natsuki dreht darauf vollkommen durch und rennt auf ihn zu. Der Mann versucht zu flüchten und muss stoppen, als ihm eine Wand ein Weiterkommen unmöglich macht. Natsuki holt ihn ein und schlägt auf die Wand hinter ihm ein und hinterlässt dabei eine große Delle. Danach stopft er dem Mann seinen Müll in den Mund. Plötzlich kommt Shou von hinten und setzt ihm sofort seine Brille wieder auf. Nachdem Natsuki wieder er selbst war, machten sich er, Shou und Nanami auf den Weg in ein Café. 'Jinguji Ren' ''Hauptartikel: Jinguji Ren Ren und Nanami trafen sich das erstmal am Tor der Shining Academy ''am Tag der Prüfungen und ist seitdem sehr nett zu ihr. Eines Tages sieht er, wie Nanami einem kleinen Mädchen hilft, seine Mutter wiederzufinden und gibt Nanami den Spitznamen "Kleines Lamm". Er behandelt Nanami, wie die anderen Mädchen sehr nett, da sie ihm einst geholfen hatte. In der zweiten Staffel zeigt er, wie glücklich er darüber ist, dass er zusammen mit Nanami arbeiten darf, mit Rosen, die er selbst gezüchtet und nach Nanami benannt hat. Nanami komponiert dann aus Dankbarkeit ein Lied für Ren und erklärt ihm, dass seine Songs ihr Herz erwärmen. Ren dankt ihr und sagt, dass er den Song nur für ihre Ohren singen wird. Während einer Modenschau, wo Ren eines der Models war, gab es einen Stromausfall und das Licht fiel vollkommen aus. Um die Massen zu beruhigen, entschied sich Ren dazu, den Song zu singen, der Nanami für ihn geschrieben hatte. Nanami war von dem Lied sehr berührt und als sie realisierte, dass es der Songs war, den sie komponiert hatte, wollte sie unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass die CD, auf der Rens Song war, abgespielt wurde. Sie wurde aufgehalten, als sie ihren Plan durchsetzen wollte. Glücklicherweise traf sie dort auf den älteren Bruder von Ren, dessen Firma die Modenschau ausrichtete. Er nahm die CD von Nanami an und spielte sie dann ab. Da nun auch die Musik zu Rens Gesang spielte, wärmte es die Herzen der Massen auf und war damit sehr erfolgreich. Als sie dann die Konzerthalle verließen, dankte Ren Nanami, denn ohne sie, hätte er es nicht geschafft. Er will sie dann küssen, doch weil Nanami sich unwohl fühlte und noch nicht bereit dafür war, schloss sie ihre Augen. Ren stoppte und sagte, dass es okay sei und er warten würde, bis sie erwachsen sei. Er geht dann, um mit seinem Bruder zu reden, der sich den Arm verrenkt hatte, als er dafür sorgte, dass die CD abgespielt wurde. Sein Bruder sagte ihm, dass er es für Ren und nicht für die Firma tat. Er erklärt ebenfalls, dass er Ren auf die ''Saotome Academy ''wegen seines Talentes die Herzen anderer zu erwärmen und zu verzaubern schickte. 'Kurusu Syo' ''Hauptartikel: Kurusu Syo Shou sieht Nanami als Freundin an, als diese ihm hilft bei Hyuga Ryuya gut dazustehen. Wie auch die anderen, gab auch Shou Nanami als Partnerin für die Abschlussarbeit an. In der zweiten Staffel des Animes wird gezeigt, dass sie sich sehr gut verstehen, als Shou ihr einen seiner Lieblingsfilme auf DVD leiht. Als sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihm die DVD das nächste Mal zurück geben will, sagt Shou ihr, dass sie die DVD als Geschenk behalten soll. In der dritten Folge der zweiten Staffel dankt Shou ihr dafür, dass sie ihm beim Vorsprechen für eine Rolle geholfen hat, nachdem er Nanami vor einem Fall gerettet hatte. Shou gibt ihr dann seinen Lieblingshut, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihr vertraut. Als sie den Hut entgegen nimmt, sagt Nanami, dass sie für einen Fanclub eröffnen wird und selbst beitreten will, was Shou sehr glücklich macht. 'Aijima Cecil' Hauptartikel: Aijima Cecil Cecil ist der Prinz von Agnapolis und wurde von seinen Vorfahren verflucht und in eine schwarze Katze verwandelt. Im Anime nennt ihn Nanami, als er eine Katze war, Kuppuru, was so viel heißt, wie schwarz und flauschig und gibt absofort auf ihn Acht. Sie sorgt sich auch um ihn, als er wieder ein Mensch ist. Cecil ist immer bei ihr, wenn sie alleine oder traurig ist. In der zweiten Staffel sagt er Nanami, dass ihre Lieder ihn gerettet haben und er gesteht ihr seine Liebe, anders als die anderen Jungs von ST☆RISH. Es ist den Idols verboten, sich zu verlieben, allerdings verspricht er ihr trotzdem, immer an ihrer Seite zu sein und erklärt ihr, dass er nur die Songs singen will, die Nanami für ihn schreibt. Cecil fragt die Mitglieder von ST☆RISH, warum sie Idols geworden sind und fragt Nanami, warum sie ST☆RISH so toll findet. Sie erwidert darauf, dass alle Jungs glitzern und sie sie deswegen für immer ansehen will. Das ermutigt Cecil dazu, hart mit seinem Senpai Camus zu arbeiten. Ebenfalls in der zweiten Staffel sagt Cecil Nanami, dass er nicht mehr ihr Prinz sein kann. Er hat sich dazu entschlossen ein Idol zu werden, um sie und alle anderen Menschen zum Lächeln zu bringen. Er hat angefangen, so zu denken, als er gemeinsam mit Otoya in einer TV-Show auftrat und dort viele Zuschauer zum Lachen brachte. Nanami versprach ihm, ihn zu unterstützen und sagte ihm, dass er ein super Idol abgeben würde. Als Haruka Cecil Hoshi no Fantasia ''singen hörte, wollte sie, dass er ST☆RISH beitritt und sie sagte auch, dass er der Teil war, der in ihrem Lied fehlte. Sie entschloss sich nun dazu, ein Lied für alle 7 Jungs zu komponieren. Seit dem ist Cecil nun ein offizielles Mitglied von STARISH. 'HAYATO' Nanami vergöttert ihn wegen seinem Song ''Nanairo no Compass, ''der sie rettete und sie ermutigte, eine Komponistin zu werden. Später wird gesagt, dass er der Zwillingsbruder von Tokiya Ichinose sei. Nanami ist die erste, die heraus findet, dass Tokiya und HAYATO ein und die selbe Person sind. Trivia *Ihr Vorname Haruka bedeutet ''Frühlingslied, ihr Nachname Nanami bedeutet hingegen Sieben Meere. *In Folge 6 gestand sie, dass sie es liebt, sich in der Sonne zu sonnen, wie Natsukis Hund Elizabeth. *In der ersten Staffel wird Haruka von Natsuki für dessen Hund Elizabeth gehalten, weil sie genauso niedlich wie dieser wirkt. In der zweiten Staffel wird sie von Natsuki jedoch für eine Fee gehalten, aber immer noch wegen desselben Grundes. *Seltsamerweise ähnelt Haruka auffallend Mamori Anezaki aus Eyeshield 21, Felicita aus Arcana Famigilia und der Heroine aus Amensia. Sie sind alle die Heldinnen von Otome Games. *Es gibt auch Unterschiede zwischen dem Manga, Anime und dem Spiel bezüglich ihres Charakters: **Ihre Vergangenheit wurde unterschiedlich dargestellt. **Im Manga kennt sie die zwei berühmten Sprößlinge (Masato und Ren). **Im Manga kennt sie auch den berühmten Tsukimiya Ringo, während sie ihn im Anime nicht kennt. **Im ersten Kapitel des Mangas, wird gezeigt, dass sie einen Fernseher besitzt. Im Anime hingegen erklärt sie, das sie keinen Fernseher Zuhause hat. **Anders als im Spiel oder im Manga, trägt sie im Anime zu ihrer Winteruniform einen Schulpullover. **In den meisten Spielen trägt sie meist grüne Kleidung. Einige davon waren nicht im Anime zu sehen, wo sie sich entweder lebendig oder in dunkler Kleidung kleidete. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Gamecharakter Kategorie:Animecharakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:A Klasse Kategorie:S Klasse Kategorie:Saotome Academy Kategorie:ST☆RISH